Memories Under the Moonlight
by Aquamirra.chan
Summary: She left the village to look for him and once she found him, she was willing to do anything to help him fulfill his revenge. However, was she willing to sacrifice her happiness and herself to earn his respect? Sasuske x Sakura Sequel to Sacrifice


A/N: Hello

A/N: Hello!! Alright, so you guys wanted a sequel, well here it is. Also, I reread "Sacrifice" not to long ago and I noticed that I dragged out some parts. Just wanted to apologize and I'll try my best not to do the same in this fic. Also, this will take place one year after Naruto Shippuden and…that's it.

Enjoy!!

* * *

_Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Bright white lights shined on her face, causing her to squint. She looked around only to find herself in Konoha, again. Her eyes widened. _

"_Sasuke!" _

_No answer. Sakura looked around the room hoping she would see the apathetic missing nin, but he wasn't there. She was the only one in the room. Sakura shook her head and held her mouth. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Sakura clenched her eyes shut to prevent the tears from falling out of her glistened eyes. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Sakura quickly wiped her eyes and shook her head to clear her thoughts. _

"_Come in" Sakura called. _

_Tsunade walked into the room and gave Sakura a smile. _

"_So, you're finally awake," she replied as she sat down next to Sakura. _

"…_how long was I out." Sakura mumbled._

"… _a couple of days."_

"_I didn't think he would actually bring me back here again."_

"…_he didn't…"_

_Sakura looked at Tsunade._

"…_you walked back her, Sakura." Tsunade whispered. "…we have no idea where he is."_

"_I'm not surprised." Sakura whispered as her eyes watered up. _

_Sakura trailed off. It was too much; she stayed with him, loved him, did everything he wanted her to do and yet, it wasn't enough. He still left her, all alone, in the cold, damp woods. Sakura threw herself onto Tsunade and all the tears she desperately tried to repress flooded out of her eyes. _

"_Tsunade-sama!" _

_Sakura clutched onto her sensei's clothes and cried. _

"_I…I should have listened to you…I'm sorry…I should have-"_

"_Sh," Tsunade whispered as she stroked Sakura's head. "I don't blame you for going after him…which is why I hid the note from you…"_

_Sakura held onto Tsunade even tighter and cried harder. _

"_I did everything for him! I sacrificed everything for him, and yet….and yet-"_

"_Don't worry about it, Sakura." Tsunande spoke. "Just get some rest, ok? Sh…"_

_

* * *

__The rain poured in Konoha. Sakura slowly approached her window and stared at the midnight sky. They released her from the hospital and she immediately home. She didn't try to find Naruto or Kakashi even though it's been a while since she saw them. She wasn't hungry, even though it's been a while since she had decent food. She didn't want anyone's company but, she longed for his. Sakura closed her eyes and pressed her head against the cool window. She could almost hear his soft yet, firm voice, whisper all sorts of confessions by her ear. _

_He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. He pressed his face onto the back of her neck and kissed the long pink hair that covered it. Sakura closed her eyes and turned around to face him. _

"_I forgive you," she whispered slowly as she tilted her head to receive a kiss._

_He smirked and dipped his head and captured her eager lips. He held her face firmly and Sakura melted in his arms. She kissed him back firmly and leaned toward to press herself against him. A small moan escaped from her lips and she kept leaning forward until she fell onto the floor. _

_Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. She chuckled and slowly stood up. He was never there. It was just a figment of her imagination. She shook her head and slowly stood up. She approached the window once again and stared. She should have listened. It seemed like she would never learn though. A couple years ago, she went on a solo A-rank mission to gather information on the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Tsunade told her not to go and she ignored her. She ended up failing it and she lost all her memories of what had happened. Sakura held her head. She still couldn't remember_

_The rain poured harder onto the ground. Sakura smiled as she opened the window. She stepped outside and allowed the rain to pour and soak her cool skin. There was no moon that night. She longed for it as well. She wanted that sense of security, but she was on her own. It was raining when it all began too but, it was a new moon…_

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Why do we have to do this?!" Naruto scowled as he threw documents on the floor.

"Stop complaining. You do realize that not every mission we have is going to involve combat." Sakura explained in an annoyed tone. "We need to train _and_ build up our analytical skills too. Beside, what do you think you'll be doing when you become Hokage? You certainly won't be taking any missions…at least missions the ANBU can take care of."

"I should have taken the ANBU exams…"

"You have to be an exceptionally skilled Jounin first…you're good but…that's it."

Naruto scrunched up his face into a scowl but sighed.

"All this is making me hungry…"

"We can eat out after this, but you have to pay."

"Aw!! Sakura-chan, why do you always say that when I'm broke?"

"Come on, the faster we sort and look over these documents, the faster we can eat."

Naruto smiled and picked up another folder.

**Missing Nin**

Naruto eyes widened as he flipped through the pages. Finally, he found his name

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Naruto flipped through his records and stared at the missions to retrieve him.

"…Sakura-chan…you went on an A-rank mission?" Naruto asked. "Alone?"

"…when…" Sakura called as she sorted through another list of records.

"A couple of years ago…look!"

Sakura sighed and walked over to where Naruto stood. She lifted an eyebrow as she took the folder out of his hands. A small note dropped out but Naruto picked it up before she could really move.

"…no…I…don't remember." Sakura whispered as she flipped through the files. "…I know I went on a mission to get info on the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, but from what Tsunade told me…I was caught and they erased all my memories…"

Naruto didn't say anything. Instead he looked at the note, then at her.

"…what about this?" he asked.

"What?" Sakura whispered as she took the note.

Her eyes widened as she read the note twice.

Those dreams, that dream she had a couple years ago…

"_Don't stare at me like that…I have to take you back, you can't stay with me..." _

_He reached out and gently ran his fingers along her face… _

_Her hand tightened around the crumbled paper and he took off…_

It was true…

"I…I have to go." Sakura nearly choked as she turned away from Naruto.

"Oi! Where are you going?" he called.

"I'm going to see Tsunade."

Naruto called after her again, but Sakura didn't answer him. Instead she ran outside, the note still clutched in her hand. Betrayal, hope, anger, happiness, tears, smiles; all the emotions and feelings running in her head caused it to ache. Sakura held her head, but she kept running toward the Hokage tower. The rain slammed onto her face. It blinded her, chilled her, but she refused to stop. Finally, she reached the tower. Taking a couple seconds to catch her breath, Sakura slowly walked inside and headed to the office. She took deep breaths to try and suppress her anger. When she reached the door, she reread the note once more and held it tightly. All she had to do was make sure she didn't loose control.

"Tsunade-sama! I need to talk to you!" Sakura yelled as she barged into the room.

So much for keeping her nasty little temper in check; Shizune and Tsunade blinked and stared at Sakura. She glared back at them and stormed over to Tsunade.

"Tell me what the hell is going on?!" Sakura yelled as she slammed Sasuke's note onto the desk.

"Is that how you speak to your sensei?" Tsunade asked calmly as she took up the note. "If there's something I don't want you to know, I won't tell you."

Sakura let out an audible growl and Tsunade let out a small chuckle before she took a look at the note. As she read it, her smile faded and her eyes narrowed.

"…where did you find this?" she asked as she crumbled the piece of paper.

"That's not important!" Sakura shouted. "Tsunade-sensei, you know how I feel about him…so…so why wouldn't you tell me about this?!"

Tsunade didn't answer. Instead she held her hands and rested them against her forehead. Sakura banged her hands on the desk, almost destroying it. Tsunade glared at her stubborn student before she too stood up.

"I wanted to protect you!" Tsunade yelled.

"Protect me from what!" Sakura yelled back.

"I knew that if I showed you his note that you'd be crazy enough to go after him!"

"Maybe I could have brought him back!"

"Sakura! Don't be childish, if he wanted to come back, he would be here right now and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Sakura let out another audible growl before she grabbed the note out of Tsunade's hands and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Tsunade called.

"…I'm going to look for him." Sakura snapped.

"I forbid it."

"You can't stop me."

"Sakura, that's an order. Searching for Sasuke is forbidden!"

Sakura clenched her fist and ran out the room before Tsunade took things to the next level, threatening to take away everything she had earned. She ran out the building and sprinted over to her apartment. She paused finally reached her the door and she slowly walked inside, feeling exhausted and light headed. Ignoring the clammy wetness and coldness of her clothes, Sakura headed toward her room, pulled out a sack and began packing all the necessary items. She mindlessly packed weapons, medicine and clothes as she thought of the boy who drove her to do dangerous things. What she planned to do if she ever found him was uncertain but, she just had this drive, this need to go after him. She had no idea where to start or where to go. She didn't know what would happen if she did find him and there was the huge possibility that he would tell her to go back, only she'd refuse. Sakura growled to herself and ran her hand through her hair. Exhaustion, that was what she was feeling. Sakura sighed and laid on the couch as the sudden wave of exhaustion washed over her. She slowly closed her eyes and waited for the peaceful sleep to come.

He was standing right there. He was so close she could almost touch him. He was proudly wearing his Uchiha shirt and staring straight ahead, away from her. She called out his name, but he didn't answer. She tried to run toward him, but her legs wouldn't move. She took deep breaths and tried to reach him once more, but she couldn't reach him. Slowly, he began walking away, farther and farther until she could no longer see him…

Sakura eyes flew open and she abruptly sat up. She looked around only to see a small dark apartment. Sakura wiped eyes and stood up. She was feeling dull, confused and empty. She mindlessly picked up her backpack and started walking. She walked out of the apartment without locking the door and walked down the empty road. It wasn't long before she found herself in the area where she confessed her love to Sasuke. She looked at the sky, another bright full moon. Sakura smiled to herself before she started walking again. She kept walking and walking, on the sturdy road, then soft green grass, then the dark forest floor. She looked back once, but she didn't see that lovely full moon she longed for.

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter one!! Yeah…I don't know where I'm going with this…I thought I had an idea at one point but after reading them manga…idk anymore…so…well we'll see what happens…I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
